Sand plus Leaf
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: Gaara is on his way back to Suna until Naruto comes and finds him to tell him something.NarutoxGaara. Yoai & Lemon for M rated.


Sand + Leaf

A Gaara/Naruto fanfic.

Gaara of the Sand walked though the woods on his way back to Suna. The entire time, he thought about one thing, Uzumaki Naruto. The Blonde boy stole Gaara's heart when they first meet at the Chunnin Exams. Ever since then, The Sandman wanted to get into Naruto's pants. There was a ruffle in the trees from above. Gaara looked up.

"Who's there?" Gaara's cold voice said. A figure dropped down from the trees.

"Gaara?" The figure asked. The voice sounded familiar to him.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, "What do you want?" Naruto stepped into sight.

"I needed to tell you something." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Naruto had a sweat dropped come down his face.

"Well, um, you see Gaara, um, I love you." Naruto said. Gaara's eyes widen and than turn to normal size.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. He closed his eyes and turn to the side as if he didn't care. Naruto walked up to him.

"I wanted to tell you before you left. Who knows when I might see you again?" Naruto replied.

"I love only myself, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said.

"That's not true. I know it." Naruto said. Gaara sighed.

"What would you do if it wasn't true Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know. God! I'm coming out of the closet here. Give me a break!" Naruto said.

"Fine. I'll give you a break." Gaara said.

He walked up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto turned bright red. Gaara's hand slowly unzipped Naruto's jacket and tossed it to the ground, than he started kissing his neck.

"Ga-Gaara…" Naruto cried out. Gaara smiled wickedly.

"I shall make you mine and mine only." Gaara said.

He pushed Uzumaki up against a tree. He slide his hand into Naruto's pants. Naruto brought up a hand and took the gore off of Gaara and sat it to the side and than took off his shirt. Gaara's hand unzipped Naruto's pants and than took of his shirt. Both boys were topless. The Sandman slowly pulled the Fox boy's pants down and than he kissed Naruto's stomach. Naruto let out a sight moan.

Naruto slowly placed his hands on Gaara's pants and unzipped them. He than started to kiss Gaara's neck and licked his earlobe. At that moment, Gaara moaned. Naruto than pulled down Gaara's boxers and reached for his cock. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it. Gaara's head went back and he groaned. Naruto slowly forced Gaara onto the ground. He took of his boxers and sat on top of Gaara. Gaara reached up for Naruto's headband and took it off. The Fox boy leaned down and kissed Gaara fiercely.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said.

"I love you too, Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto said.

Gaara stood up and moved himself behind Naruto. He entered Naruto quickly and silently. Naruto yelped a little as Gaara entered while he grunted.

"Please go harder Gaara." Naruto said.

"I will for you." Gaara said as he went harder. Tears soon came from Naruto's eyes. Once Gaara finish, Naruto grabbed him and took a swing. Gaara grunted at Naruto's turn. The pain felt so good to him. He didn't want this to end. They soon finish by ending with blowjobs and hand jobs. When they finish, Gaara got up and got dress. Naruto looked at him.

"What's wrong Gaara?" He asked.

"I need to leave." Gaara said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause, my brother and sister are waiting for me." Gaara said as he walked away. Naruto stood up and watch him leave.

"What the fuck?!" A voice yelled from behind Naruto. He turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura's jaw was dropped.

"Oh shit." Naruto said.

"What the hell were you were doing with Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"I was...um..." Naruto said.

"He was banging Gaara Sakura." Sasuke said.

"That's was so wrong to watch." Sakura said.

"Wait, you watch it? Holy Shit!" Naruto said.

"We watch it with Kankuro and Temrai. Temrai was pukeing like hell."Sasuke said.

"You won't tell anybody will you?" Naruto asked.

"No. Sakura won't cause she's scarred for life and I don't care really." Saskue said.

"Ok." Naruto said.

Meanwhile in Suna, Gaara walked thought the door and saw his brother, Kankuro, waiting for him.

"So, how hard did you fuck Uzumaki?" He asked with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, I saw you two doing it with Temrai. I think she's scarred for life." Kankuro said.

"I did him hard." Gaara said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a Yaoi lemon story? BTW, this is my first yaoi story so cut me some slack here. I will work on a Yuri story so look out for it.


End file.
